


Shutdown Routines

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gets ready to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shutdown Routines

The twin suns have set, the work is done, the droids have all been cycled through their shutdown routines, and Luke Skywalker is ready for bed.

Though not quite ready for sleep. His mind is restless; most of today's chores have been done without any thought of all. During the day, he's thought of escape, of going to the Academy, of seeing the galaxy beyond the moisture farm, beyond Tattooine.

But tonight, his mind turns to a different kind of escape. He tunes into the holostream he's sliced into. His aunt and uncle would be shocked if they knew that he had access to this kind of material.

He balances the screen on his knees with one hand, and grasps himself with the other. Strokes himself hard, as the women (not just human, there are a few Twi'leks and other alien species in the mix) dance before the camera, shedding their clothing a piece at a time, all the while _gyrating_.

He doesn't last long; he never does. After he's done, he cleans up carefully, both physically and electronically.

Finally, his mind is as ready as his tired body to shut down for the night.


End file.
